Todo por un baño
by NekoFT
Summary: Un simple baño por razones tontas ha creado una situacion en la que se ven involucrados un dragon, una princesa, una niña de cabello azul, una gata blanca y todo Fairy Tail... Two-shot o como se diga... Lean, es muy divertido. Rango T por insinuaciones...


_**Hola Minna!**_

_**Una loca historia que se me ocurrió después de ver Rosario+Vampire. No es muy mi estilo, de hecho es rango T por algo… Pero espero les guste.**_

_**Disfruten**_

_**Ah, Fairy Tail no es mío es Trollshima, digo, Mashima.**_

* * *

**.**

**Todo por un baño…**

**.**

El gremio estaba tranquilo, como rara vez sucedía en la historia. Cada cual hablaba con los otros riéndose de quien sabe que cosas, mientras el maestro se lamentaba por los gastos de esa semana siendo consolado por la linda Mirajane. Entonces las puertas se abrieron con e estrépito que solo podría causar cierto mago de fuego.

_-HOLA CHICOS!-_todos miraron el lugar, algunos con intención de molestar al muchacho, pero a todos se les cayó la mandíbula cuando se encontraron con una risueña y sonrojada Lucy, que comenzó a reírse como tonta.-_Tienen que ver sus caras._- y comenzó a reír en serio. Todos la miraron de piedra, hasta que las puertas se volvieron a abrir revelando al resto del equipo… Aunque había algo diferente…

-_Podrías callarte Lucy? Me duele la cabeza_.-soltó Natsu con cara de pocos amigos. También tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Los del gremio parpadearon, confundidos por el sonrojo de ambos.

-_Entonces me quedare calladita, eh Na-kun_?-rio ella acercándosele un tanto tambaleante.

_- No, No Lucy-san_.-menciono una risueña peli azul con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. El gremio la miro esperanzado-_No se dice NA-KUN… Es Na-chan!-_AL gremio se les cayó la mandíbula.

_-Y si lo llamamos Naku-chan?-_añadió la gata que estaba sobre la cabeza de la niña. Cabe decir que estaba en el mismo estado que los anterires.

_-Aye!_-gritaron las dos sonrientes. Natsu se tapó los oídos.

_-Son muy ruidosas.-_comento sentándose en la barra.-_Mira… me das una aspirina?_

-_No puedes…Porque aspiraste a Rina_.-bromeo Charle_.- Entienden? Aspi-rina_- Y las tres comenzaron a reír. El gremio las miro con pena.

_-Que le sucedió a los chicos?-_pregunto el maestro mirando a los otros recién llegados. Gray y Erza suspiraron cansados, por lo que Happy fue quien hablo

-_Estábamos a punto de terminar la misión y nos íbamos a casa, pero a Natsu le dio la gana de revisar los alrededores para ver si no quedaba un enemigo…_-hablo con desgana para después bostezar.-_Cuando llegamos a la azotea un tipo nos embosco y los tiro de la torre…-_dijo señalando como las chicas se burlaban de un apesadumbrado Natsu.

-_También a Natsu? Él tiene un buen sentido para esas cosas.-_menciono el maestro sorprendido.

_-Eso fue porque Happy se burlaba de que le gustase Lucy_-se unió Gray mirando con burla los vanos intentos del peli rosa de quitarse de encima a las chicas.

-_Ya veo.-_rio el maestro, para después ponerse serio.-_Y que sucedió?_

-_Pues cuando los encontramos estaban sentados en una especie de estante_.-continuo Gray ignorando a Natsu y sus gritos de "déjenme en paz".-_Y ya estaban así, Charle trato de sacar a Wendy y termino adentro también._

_-Creemos que ese estanque era de otra cosa…-_confirmo Erza mientras el gremio reía de la escena a sus espaldas: Charle en la cabeza de Natsu animaba a Wendy, que le torcía el brazo al peli rosa, y a Lucy que le doblaba las piernas.-_Como una especie de…_

-_Cerveza?-_corroboro Cana de metiche.-_Donde era esa misión?_

_-En Chikiko_-contesto Happy. Cana lo miro un rato y salió corriendo.-_Creo que fue a verlo._

_-Cuando sucedió eso?-_pregunto Lissana que escuchaba junto con Mira.

_-Ayer en la noche_

-_Llevan así todo el día!-_se sorprendió la peliblanca menor. Los tres llegados suspiraron.

-_Ahora es mejor, en la mañana casi destruyen la estación por un juego de Wendy.-_contesto Happy.

-_Qué clase de juego…-_comenzó a preguntar Lissana, pero un grito los dejo perplejos.

-_Vamos Natsu, hagamos cosas pervertidas!-_grito Lucy sonriente sentada en el suelo al lado del chico. EL la miro molesto un rato… Aunque se veía tierno sonrojado.

_-Pero estamos en el gremio_…-se quejó el chico, dejando a todos de piedra.

_-No importa, al reto lo olvidan_-rio Lucy dándole una palmada.

_-Sí, Naku-chan, así tienes hijos con Lu-nee_-añadió Wendy riendo. EL gremio quedo de blanco, incluso una maga de agua se vino abajo desde su escondite.

_-Pero yo no quiero hijos ahora…_-aclaro Natsu con cara de sueño.-_Tal vez mañana…_

_-No puedes negarte_.- le dijo Lucy de manera provocadora. Natsu la miro sin entender. Como respuesta la chica se le acerco sensualmente y le lamio la oreja, causándole un escalofrió.

_-Lu…Lucy, quítate_-se quejó el tratando de alejarla. El resto del gremio seguía de piedra.

_-No, eres mío_- se quejó la chica abrazándolo_.- Y eso incluye tus labios_.- Y le robo un beso. Ahora el gremio si estaba boquiabierto, mientras unos cuantos (Levy, Mira, Lissana, Erza y las ahora borrachas Wendy y Charle) celebraban con una sonrisa.

Natsu se quedó quieto un rato, por lo que Lucy insistió. Al final el chico reacción y la abrazo por la cintura, correspondiendo el beso. Cuando se separaron había un silencio total en el gremio.

-_Me gustas_-soltó Natsu con una sonrisita.

_-Ya lo sabía_-confirmo Lucy sonriente.

_-Y por qué no dijiste nada?_

_-Por qué el hombre es el que se declara._

_-En serio? Eso incluye el casarte conmigo?-_pregunto paralizando aun mas al gremio.

_-SÍ_.-asintió Lucy con la cabeza sin dejar de abrazarlo. Natsu la miro un rato y volvió a besarla. Entonces Wendy se sentó frente a ellos mientras Charle tenía unos anillos y se los pasaba a la pareja. Los miraron con gracia pero los sujetaron y se los pusieron. La gata se sentó en el regazo de Wendy.

_-Y con esto termina la boda_- dijeron ambas a la vez.

-_QUEEEE!-_grito el gremio perplejo. Los enamorados se separaron y sonrieron a las chicas. Entonces el maestro se recompuso un poco.

_-Ebrios o no, se acaba de formar una nueva pareja en el gremio_- declaro ignorando la gota de la mayoría, ósea, todos menos Mira y los borrachos_.-Así que debemos festejar!_

_-Aye sir!-_volvió a Gritar el gremio olvidándose de la situación. Lucy alzo las manos y casi cae de espaldas si Natsu no la agarra.

_-Pero que amarren a ese par, no quiero niños por aquí_-aclaro antes de que todo terminase de alocarse. Entonces una silla salió volando y le cayó encima-_Compórtense mocosos-_ se molestó mirándolos con enojo.

_-No creo que eso funcione viejo_-le declaro Gray señalando a la responsable con una gota. Wendy agarro una silla y la lanzo contra Gajeel, que no pudo evitarla de la sorpresa. Charle comenzó a perseguir a Happy para que le diese un pescado. E inicio la pelea campal.

-_No tienen remedio_-declaro el viejo al ver como Gray se metía en la colada. Después desvió la mirada a la recién formada pareja, que andaba besuqueándose.-_De todos modos el gremio necesita nuevos miembros…_

**-AL DIA SIGUIENTE-**

EL peli rosa movió la cabeza con molestia al notar la luz del sol. Miro alrededor ignorando el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

-_Cuando llegamos al gremio?-_pregunto al aire mirando el destruido lugar. Intento incorporarse pero noto un peso en el hombro. Miro hacia allí y los colores le subieron a la cabeza. Lucy dormía plácidamente abrazada a él…Y solo la miraba perplejo. Entonces miro al frente con seriedad.- _Esto es un sueñ_o- asintió. Miro a la chica y sonrió. Miro alrededor para ver si había alguien más despierto y le robo un corto beso, para después fingirse dormido.

_-Te vi-_aseguro una voz detrás de él. El chico miro con temor los ojos chocolates de la chica.- _Me toca_.-y le robo ella uno. Natsu sonrió como idiota. Ella sonrió y miro alrededor.- _Esto es otro sueño, no?.-_aseguro tratando de volver a dormir. Natsu la imito recostando su cabeza en la de ella.

_-Te gusssta-se_ escuchó a sus espaldas. Ambos miraron para ver a la mitad del gremio despierto y mirándolos con picardía.-_Aunque claro, están casados._

**-**_**Casados?-**_preguntaron a la vez. Ambos se miraron las manos y en la diestra de cada uno brillaba un anillo dorado. Se miraron nuevamente…. Y cayeron en cuenta de la realidad.-_Esto no es un sueño!-_ dijeron alejándose mutuamente, hasta que Lucy se dio la vuelta para no verlo.

_-Lentos_-les dijeron todos.

_-Que fue lo que sucedió?-_pregunto un aun colorado Salamander.

-Siéntate que es una larga historia…-aseguro Lissana con un suspiro, mientras todos reían. La albina miro alrededor.-_Y Wendy?_

_._

* * *

_**Que tal?!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado mucho y se hayan reido también. Especialmente con la boda improvisada. **_

_**Ahora la pregunta… Y Wendy?**_

_**Dejenme un review para saber su opinión de esta historia! Me encanta leerlos, en especial cuando son de una recién salida del horno. Por eso pregunto REVIEWS?**_

_**.**_

_**Nos veremos! Chao!**_

* * *

**Para otras historias divertidas vayan a mi perfil. Les recomiendo los one-shot.**


End file.
